


Bark or something

by sugarpanties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Books, Confused Stiles, Dialogue, Good Peter, Humor, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Derek, Some sexy times, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no time for fun."<br/>"Bingo!" she pointed at his nose. "All work and no play makes Derek a dull boy."<br/>He smirked. "What do you want me to do?"<br/>"Get laid," she dead panned, kissed his cheek and left.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>"Isaac, honey, if you don't want to be scared for life by Peter talking about sex, you should probably go for a walk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All work and no play makes Derek a dull boy

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one, be nice, sorry for the mistakes, leave a comment and all that jazz :)  
> Enjoy!

„Fucking Christ Derek!" Stiles yelled more in anger than surprise as he was once used to. "Is it really that hard to come through the door, man? I mean did they ever do something to you to deserve this ignorance of yours?"

"I don't ignore them."

"And the maker of doors thank you," the young man rolled his eyes. "At least warn a guy before you give him a heart attack."

"How would you imagine that?"

"Dunno, bark or something," he waved his hands.

"And wake up your father?"

"My father knows you're here," said Stiles at the same time as they heard a shout of: "His father knows you're here."

Derek blinked and opened his mouth to ask how's that possible, but the other was already speaking again.

"I don't know why are you here, though. Did something happen? Have you pissed of Scott or maybe Lydia wanted to watch the Notebook again? I just can't think about any reason why you, of all people, are in my room in the middle of the night."

"The research," Derek growled lowly.

Stiles sighed and went to turn on his laptop, babbling along. "You couldn't wait till the morning, could you? Like a normal person, but you're not normal, Derek is the Big Bad Alpha creeping into my room through the window. How lucky I am."

"Stiles," the man glared at him even if he knew the other was right.

"Yeah, yeah, the oh so important research. I'm on it, Sourwolf," Stiles grinned to himself tapping away at the keyboard. "Shit," he coursed after a while and started to go through a pile of papers on his desk.

"What's wrong?" Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles was running around looking into shelves and under some of the furniture.

"I have," Stiles reached under his bed and pulled out a sock, which he threw away in disgust. "Well, more likely I don't have the second part of the research," he looked at the laptop screen and then back at Derek.

"Where is it?"

"Um, you know," Stiles scratched the back of his head nervously, "it'd seem that somehow it's on... Peter's computer."

Derek growled.

"Hey, don't show me your teeth!" Stiles pointed a finger at him. "He knows about this shit. It's twice as quick as normal and I can be sure we're not just guessing."

"He tried to kill you!" spat the wolf.

"Don't you say," Stiles threw up his hands. "And who didn't?"

"Stiles."

"Don't Stiles me, wolfie. Peter is useful even as a walking dead, get over it," he said angrily and turned away. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow, so I can look into it with him again."

"Why haven't you spoken with Deaton?"

"I have, he was there with us. We sat down in his office and went through like millions of books, zillions of websites and your uncle's computer, so we could tell you what exactly we're facing and how to kill it, but here you are – frowning again as if someone told you they've stopped making black clothes. You know a simple thank you would do the trick," Stiles was speaking as he went to the bathroom and back.

"Tomorrow, two o'clock," the alpha growled and jumped out of the window.

"Yeah, whatever," Stiles answered with an eye roll. "Say hi to Peter from me," he added with a shout smirking to himself.

There was a knock.

"Son?" the sheriff looked into the room.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Care to explain what your research with Derek's uncle includes?"

"Unicorns."

The older man frowned. "Like the mystical horse with a horn on its forehead?"

"Something like that," Stiles clicked his tongue, "but they don't exactly look like horses. And also the story about lying their heads into virgins' lap?" he looked at his father, "That's far from true. If you don't count exposing your guts to the world as a token of friendship."

"Yeah," the sheriff looked kind of lost and a little bit creeped out, "that's, um, great."

"Not really," Stiles snored.

"Why?"

"A virgin here," he said loudly as if it should be clear, waving a hand over himself. "But don't worry, dad. We're gonna handle this."

"Okay, just, um... be careful."

"Will do."

 

* * *

 

The next day was raining. Hard.

Stiles sighed when he found out he'd forgotten his umbrella. But suddenly there was a knock on the car's window.

"You're coming?" Peter stood there with a smirk and a big blue umbrella over his head.

"Yup," Stiles smiled, grabbed the laptop lying on the passenger seat and got out. "Fuck, it's cold."

"Hello to you too," the older man rolled his eyes.

Stiles chuckled. "Thanks," he pointed at the barrier that guaranteed they stayed dry.

"We can't have you dripping wet on our couch, can we?"

"You have couch? Wow, man, that's some progress. Buy windows and it'll be like Hilton."

Peter laughed as they went together back into the house.

"So," Stiles looked at his companion, "did he barked at you too yesterday or was it just me?" He turned on the laptop and sat down next to Peter. Sometimes, the man still creeped him out, but Stiles could be forgiving.

Peter snored, but didn't comment in another way. "You want some fries?"

Stiles perked up with a smile. How could you stay mad with this man?

"Do you need to ask?"

"It's polite," shrugged the other.

"And since when are you polite?"

"Curly fries it is," Peter smirked and left the room to make the order. Stiles sighed again and started to work.

 

* * *

 

"Derek was moody yesterday."

"What?" Stiles asked with a mouthful of fires.

Peter grimaced, but didn't say anything. "You've asked if my nephew barked at me."

"Yeah," the younger man swallowed to Peter's relief, "was it bad?"

A satisfied smirk appeared on the man's face.

**(Flashback)**

_"I told you to stay away from him," Derek growled his eyes flashing red._

_"And I kept my promise. But he came to me for help, how could I resist?"_

_Derek roared. "I don't care, Peter! Stiles is pack, if you hurt him-"_

_"Now why would I do that? He's a lovely little creature and I enjoy his company very much. Don't worry about that pretty neck, nephew."_

_"Don't you dare touch him!"_

_"Jealous much?" Peter smirked and bowed quickly when the alpha in his wolf form threw himself at him._

**(Flashback)**

 

"I wouldn't say bad," he smiled softly, amused by the memory.

"Stop it," Stiles hissed and looked around as if someone was watching them.

"What?"

"You're smiling like a normal person. People might think you've finally went nuts."

Peter laughed. "Shut up," he bounced shoulders with the other. "Work."

Stiles chuckled and relaxed into the touch. Peter raised an eyebrow, but the boy's heartbeat was normal, so he didn't move and looked back to his own computer. It was 13:59.

 

* * *

 

"I don't know, Derek. Stiles has this part of the research. I'm sure he'll tell you, if you ask him," Deaton was speaking as he entered the house. He nodded in greeting at Peter, who jabbed Stiles into the ribs when they came in.

"Ow, you damn wolf!" the young man pulled off his head phones and glared, completely oblivious that other people were in the room with them.

There was a loud growl.

"Oh, hi Dr. D.," Stiles smiled at the man, who was choking on a chuckle. "Grumpy wolf," he didn't even look up.

"Don't call me that."

"Sure thing, Sourwolf," he smiled cheekily.

Derek growled, but didn't say a word, just kept frowning at the pair on the couch. His uncle looked up, leaned closer to Stiles, who didn't seem to notice, and winked.

The alpha's eyes flashed red, which only made Peter's smile wider.

"So," Stiles cleared his throat, "we know it's a unicorn. Don't give me that look; I know it's fucking ridiculous. And we know how to kill it, but you'll need help," he was looking into Derek's green eyes.

"I'll call Isaac."

"No," Stiles shook his head," that's not enough. Call everyone."

Derek raised an eyebrow, but pulled out his phone and left.

"Should we call Chris?" Stiles asked nervously looking at the other two men.

"If I'll have the permission to go with you, it won't be necessary."

"You want to go, like outside?"

"I don't burn in the sunlight," Peter rolled eyes for the third time that day.

"Okay, I think you could use a little scratch," Stiles nodded.

"They will be here in ten," Derek came back.

"Great."

 

* * *

 

"Who must I kill to get out of here?"

"A unicorn, Jackson."

"You're kidding. Are we gonna chase rainbows too?"

"You will, if you don't shut up," growled Derek.

"Yeah, well," Stiles clapped his hands together, "A unicorn. It's big, it's fast, it kicks or it rips your stomach open with the horn."

"Thanks for crushing my children dreams," frowned Erica.

"Don't worry; your fluffy white pony is safe. This one looks more like a fat black... something."

"How do we kill it?" asked Isaac looking nervously at Peter and when the man smiled, he blushed and dropped his gaze quickly.

"That's the tricky part. You need to stab the unicorn with its horn."

"Fuck that, I'm not gonna stab ponies on Saturday's afternoon, Stiles. I have plans," whined Erica.

"The sooner it's done you can go back to painting your nails."

"Peter's right. Let's go."

"You're not going," said Derek, his tone firm and not leaving place for arguments. Stiles smirked, then snored, looked at Peter and then back at the alpha.

"We're both going, Derek. You'll need help."

Deaton cleared his throat. "I understand why you want Peter to go, but in your... situation, wouldn't it be better to stay behind?"

Stiles smiled sadly. "You need to find the unicorn. It won't show itself if it senses danger. You need a bait and you have one willing virgin right here."

"No," Derek growled, but his expression looked as if he was in pain.

"It's a good plan," Peter nodded. "Just to lure it."

"No," the alpha barked again, "we can find it without him."

"Actually," Deaton frowned reading some paper, "You can't. It can hide its smell traces."

"Stiles' going, we can protect him. I'm not playing hide and seek with this fucker."

"Erica!" Derek warned still glaring at the boy before him.

"Come on, Sourwolf," he smiled sweetly and came closer, "you need me," he sang happily.

Derek sighed in defeat. "I need you alive."

Stiles smiled brightly knowing he has won. "Same goes for you. No throwing yourself in front of me."

 

* * *

 

Of course he didn't listen.

"Derek!" Stiles screamed.

The wolf grabbed the horn sticking out of his abdomen and slick with blood with both shaky hands and pulled. Stiles winced as the point was coming more and more into the view. It was a really shitty way how to stop the fucking unicorn.

"Help him," he whispered weakly knowing the others will hear him. Suddenly Peter appeared from nowhere jumping on the unicorn's back grabbing its head in a tight grip. Derek twisted the horn with both hands and with a painful moan broke it.

The unicorn gave an animalistic roar and backed away, the other wolf still holding on its back.

"Derek," Stiles whined watching as the alpha fell on his knees loosing the disgusting leverage of the horn.

"Give me that fucking thing and start healing," shouted Peter. Derek threw him the horn and as soon as Peter finally killed the beast with a satisfied growl, Stiles break into run, just in time to catch the injured man into his arms.

"You stupid, fucking asshole," Stiles sobbed ignoring the tears. "It wasn't even turning to me. Why did you do that?"

"You're alive," Derek whispered and weakly raised his hand to touch his cheek.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled through the tears, "but you're half dead," he was holding Derek's head on his lap, one hand pressing down onto the wound trying to slower the massive bleeding. He felt the edges of the hole, the ripped skin.

"I'll heal."

"You better," growled Peter coming back with the others, Erica and Isaac rushing towards their alpha, Jackson and Boyd looking pale and sick.

"Holy shit!" whispered the girl and started to take away the pain. Isaac jointed with a whine and Stiles closed his eyes in relief.

"Don't ever do that again," he said meaning it as a warning, but it came out more as a plea. "Don't you dare die on me."

"He won't," Peter said firmly, "You won't let him."

Stiles nodded and squeezed Derek's hand the man already unconscious.

 

* * *

 

"Stiles?"

"He's not here," answered Peter looking up from his book.

"Is he-"

"-alright? Yes, a little bit shaken up by your hero doing, but fine otherwise. All bones in the right places."

Derek sighed in relief. Everybody was fine, the pack was safe.

"He was sitting by your side the whole day," Peter spoke up again turning a page, "I made him leave to eat something, but he'll be here in a moment."

"Why are you telling me this?"

His uncle looked up with a serious expression. "I thought you should know that your mate is worried about you," he chuckled. "I bet you didn't know I'm aware of this, did you? My dear nephew I have a nose."

"Does he-"

"-know? No, he hadn't had time to realize trying to stop your bleeding."

Derek winced at the words, feeling the pull of the wound.

"Although the little she-wolf suspects something."

"Erica?"

"Yes, she seems quiet fascinated by you two and the little pup cuddles with Stiles like he's his mum. You're running out of time, Derek."

The man looked away. "I can't tell him."

"He's not a kid anymore. How long have you been waiting?"

"I can't... do this to him."

Peter snored. "Stop playing martyr and think about it. Haven't you noticed how he looks at you, smells when he's around? Have you ever considered that maybe this is exactly what Stiles wants?" he stood up leaving the book on the chair he was sitting in. "Think about it," he said and opened the door.

"Peter," Stiles stood there. "Is he awake?"

"As chipper as ever."

"Thanks," the boy smiled brushing shoulders with the man as he left. "Hi," he examined Derek lying in the bed.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"That should be my line," Stiles chuckled coming closer.

"I'll heal."

"Yup, and then you'll get yourself almost killed again, the magnificent world," he rolled his eyes sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not doing it on purpose."

"It looks like it," Stiles frowned eyeing the bandages around Derek's abdomen.

"Stiles, I-"

"No," he sighed sadly, "it's okay. I get it. You're the strong alpha protecting the dumb human in his pack. I should have stayed behind."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should- this is my fault! Don't you see? You always end in this bed with stitches because of my stubborn decisions."

"Stiles, stop," Derek grabbed his hand, "this isn't your fault. Did you throw me in front of that unicorn?"

"No," he sighed.

"It's my choice to protect you no matter what."

"But I can take care of myself, Derek. I can run and fight, I can help."

"That's not- you don't understand. I  _need_  to protect you."

"But it's not worth your life. You can't just... sacrifice yourself."

"It is!" Derek shouted. There was a silence for a moment.

"Don't you thrust me?" Stiles whispered softly. "We need to fight together and protect each other. You can't keep pushing me away," he said squeezing the hand, which was curled around his fingers.

"I know," the wolf sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Stiles smiled. "It's nice if you think about it, you putting me at the first place."

Derek smiled hesitantly looking a little bit lost.

"I'm gonna," Stiles waved his free hand at the door, "bring you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay."

"Um, can I have my hand back, please?"

Derek looked at his fingers squeezing the other's in a firm grip. Slowly, he entwined them and without looking at the boy lifted their hands to his lips and kissed Stiles' knuckles. When he let go, Stiles was blushing adorably from head to toe, his heart beating fast.

"Go," the wolf chuckled. Stiles stood up tentatively, but then leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek, rushing to the doors quickly after that.

"I'm glad you're okay," he smiled tightly shutting the door behind him. It hasn't been probably even a minute since Stiles left and Peter was there again.

"Will you tell him?"

"Not yet. He's not ready."

"But you will tell him," Peter smirked eyeing the book he had left in the room before.

"I want to," Derek admitted honestly. It was really a torture to have your mate right in front of you without a chance to act on it.

"Take your time, nephew." His uncle grinned in satisfaction. "Take your time."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Why is it so important to you? Stiles knowing he's my mate?"

"That's because," Peter started enthusiastically, "that young man is an amazing creature which respects you and trusts you very much and it will make everybody really happy if you don't screw this up. You deserve him just as much as he deserves you. Moreover with an Alpha pair like this we can only become stronger."

"You really think so?"

"No, I made it up," Peter rolled his eyes and this time it actually hurt him, "of course I think so, you dunce. Why would I help you if not because of this?"

"Of what?" Derek frowned.

"Family. Our new family, Derek. I'm doing it because of it."

The alpha looked surprised but felt happy at the same time. He knew Peter won't be the same as he once used to be, but he liked this version just fine.

"Thank you," he nodded with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's you who will spill the beans after all, not me. I'm just laying clues," he cocked his head and listened. "Seems your lover boy's bringing the breakfast," he winked at him and was gone.

Derek just shook his head with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

"What's this?" Stiles asked coming closer to the chair Peter had been sitting in.

"What?"

"This," he picked up the book.

"A book."

"No, really?" Stiles rolled his eyes flipping through the pages.

"Peter left it here."

Stiles hummed frowning a little. "I think I'm gonna borrow it," he said slowly.

"Ask first, you don't want him in your room getting it back."

"Yeah," he nodded leaving the room with his nose buried in the book.

"Stiles!"

"Ow," the young man groaned when he hit the wall next to the opened door. "Who the fuck put it here?" he muttered.

"That would be me," Derek said unimpressed.

"Evil," Stiles glared at him. "You need something else?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, see ya later," he grinned. There was no sound after Stiles closed the door, but then suddenly a loud 'fuck!' as he hit a cabinet in the hallway.

Derek sighed.

 

* * *

 

"What are you reading? Not another research, I hope."

"No," Stiles answered not looking up, "this is my own... research."

Erica raised an eyebrow plunking down next to him. "And what's so interesting that you haven't even complimented my new dress?"

"They're lovely," Stiles answered automatically turning a page.

"Wow, what's this shit? I'm not wearing a dress."

"What?" he finally looked up and noticed Erica was in tank-top and white shorts. "Oh, well this looks good too."

"Thank you," she smiled satisfied, "now spill."

"It's nothing, just something about wolves."

"Ha!" Erica snored. "You're not gonna fool me, Stilinski. Something about wolves won't have you drooling over it."

"I'm not drooling!"

"Give me that book."

"No," he snatched it away quickly.

"You won't stop me, Stiles. I'm gonna tickle you to death," she grimaced running her fingers over his ribs. Stiles was laughing and squirming, but didn't gave up that easily. Until Erica found an extremely ticklish spot on his stomach.

"I give up! Stop. I'll tell you. I'll tell you."

"So?"

"Mating."

"No way! Like wolves' mating or werewolves'?"

"Wolves' compared to werewolves'."

"Holy shit, that's some kinky stuff. I wanna look, give me that," she lunged at him easily winning over.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Stiles!" she whispered after a while.

"I know, it's amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, but I mean- we have knots? Boys have knots. What the fuck?"

"No, not every wolf," he shook his head.

"What are you talking about? It's right here:  _Every werewolf knots his mate when bonding or breeding. Betas knot only the first mating and when their mate is in the heat. Alphas knot only with their mate every full moon, breeding involved."_

"Really? I overlooked that," Stiles frowned. "What 'breeding involved' means?"

"That you get pregnant," Erica shrugged.

"Every full month? That's like... lots of kids."

"No shit Sherlock."

"And what if the mate is a male?"

"You mean if the alpha could get a guy pregnant?" Erica frowned. "Dunno. Maybe if they were both werewolves."

"Why should they be both werewolves?"

"You want to get pregnant or what?"

Stiles looked away his cheeks burning red.

"Oh my god, you do! Fuck, this is golden," the girl laughed.

"Hey! It's just that... it's an opinion."

"Yeah, or you could get yourself a girl, dummy."

"I don't want some girl. Any girl to be honest."

"Oh and when did you realize that?"

"Well, let's see. I think it was back then when I met a sex god in the woods."

"Sweetie," she cooed. "I'm so sorry," Erica hugged him.

Stiles sighed. "Do you know what the worst is? That he probably doesn't even know."

Erica just held him tighter.

 

* * *

 

"Stiles?" shouted Derek when he came back from his run. Apparently he though a hole in his stomach could be counted as a flesh wound.

"He left ten minutes ago," shouted back Erica angrily flipping pages in a magazine she was more tearing than reading.

"Where is he?"

"Isaac wanted a cookie for being a good boy," she answered sarcastically.

"Is something wrong?" Derek frowned.

"No," the girl snapped turning another page and ripping it in a half in the process, "everything's peachy."

"Okay," he sighed and sat down next to her. "What's going on?"

She bit her lip looking at him sadly. "Sometimes... sometimes is really painful to be around you. But then I remember how much I love my pack and it just makes me sad, because I want everybody to be happy."

"I'm not sure I understand what are you saying," Derek chuckled.

"Of course you don't," she grinned at him. "You're Sourwolf."

"What's with that nick name?"

"It's fitting," she shrugged. "What I wanted to say is that sometimes you're so oblivious to what's right in front of you that I want to bang my head against some hard surface to make a point. You need to stop being so responsible and let yourself be happy."

"Responsibility makes me happy."

"Put your head out of your ass for a moment and think about it," she stood up. "If you're responsible all the time when do you have time for fun?"

"There's no time for fun."

"Bingo!" she pointed at his nose. "All work and no play makes Derek a dull boy."

He smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get laid," she dead panned, kissed his cheek and left.


	2. Better late than never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, here's the second part of my little work, I hope you'll enjoy it and leave me a comment  
> (again sorry for the mistakes, I have no permanent beta... but if you're interested let me know :))

"Peter?" Stiles shouted into the house taking off his hoodie. God, it was hot outside.

"Hello boys," the man greeted him and Isaac with a wide smile.

"Have you seen Derek?"

"I'm afraid he's not here," Peter answered looking at the chocolate bar in Isaac's hand.

"Perfect!"

"What?" the man snapped his head up.

"I gotta talk to you," Stiles threw him a Snickers.

The werewolf caught it without a blink. "About?"

"The book."

"Oh," Peter smirked, "you probably want to send the pup over here for a run."

"Isaac, honey," Stiles turned to the young werewolf, "if you don't want to be scared for life by Peter talking about sex, you should probably go for a walk."

"What kind of book have you read?" Isaac chuckled.

"You don't want to know," Stiles sighed.

"I'll tell you later," Peter winked at him. Isaac smiled like you smile at someone who is about to jump into your bed and nodded.

"Go, go, go," Stiles showed him out of the door. "I love you both, but you can have sex on the stairs after I'm far far away."

Peter rolled his eyes going back to his room. "Been there, done that," he said over his shoulder and chuckled evilly when Stiles let go of the banister with a horrified look.

"So," he turned back at the young man in his room, chewing on the given Snickers, "what do you want to know?"

"Is it true?"

"Most of it," he smiled pulling out another book. "This one is about mates. I thought you might find it interesting."

"Thanks," Stiles smiled back. "I'm not sure why are you giving me this kind of information, it probably has something to do with the fact you and Isaac are fucking like bunnies, and I definitely just didn't say that, but... thanks."

"You're quiet welcome."

"Can I have a question?"

"Sure. What's bothering your pretty head?" Peter asked and raised an eyebrow when Stiles showed him a page in the book, which he had left in Derek's room earlier. It was the passage Erica had read, but Stiles couldn't bring himself to read it aloud.

"And your question is...?"

"Do you really have-"

"Yes," the werewolf smirked, "but we can control it. There's no need to knot every time and alphas don't do it on every full moon. It's a kind of a claim, another step in the mating. That's in that book," he pointed at the smaller one in Stiles' left hand.

"Okay, I get that. And what about the breeding?"

"You don't know how to make babies?" Peter snickered. "If the mates are male and female the werewolves' breeding and human is alike – you're not safe, you're pregnant. If the mates are both males neither of them can get pregnant unless one of them is an alpha."

Stiles nodded. "Do they both need to be werewolves?"

"No, you can have a baby whenever you want Stiles. Just ask," Peter rolled his eyes.

The boy squeaked out and became as red as a tomato. "Um, well, thanks for the answers."

"No problem," the man waved his hand, "but Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Read the book," he said with a serious expression, "so I can welcome you into the family," he added with a grin.

Stiles beamed.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck my life," Stiles whispered, "this is amazing!"

"What's amazing?"

"Did you know a mated pair has a bond that tells you what the other feels?"

"Well, I've found out recently," Isaac gave a little shrug looking up the stairs.

"No way! You and Peter are mates?"

"What did you think?" the wolf chuckled.

"Dunno. That you were just fooling around. You don't seem deeply smitten or anything."

Isaac laughed his eyes sparkling. "Trust me, we are," he smiled happily.

"Wait, you mean-"

"I love him, Stiles," he interrupted him with a serious tone, "I was scared of him at first like everybody else, but when my wolf recognized him," he shrugged and smiled oddly making Stiles think about things he didn't want to. "It's like... I don't know, as if everything suddenly clicks into place."

"That's," Stiles sighed looking away, "that's great. I'm happy for you," he said in a small voice.

"What's wrong?" Isaac frowned.

"I... it's nothing. I've just realized something."

"Stiles," Peter came down to them sitting down next to Isaac who automatically leaned closer. "I didn't give you these books to show you what you can't have."

"But-"

"I thought you were the clever one," Peter smirked. "But I see I need to spell it out for you. You're Derek's mate. We know it, he knows it and you know it. The only problem is Derek's constant need to be remorseful and your unending doubts."

"But Isaac just said-"

"I know what are you thinking, God you always think too much," he chuckled, "but it's not like this with everyone."

"But Boyd and Erica-"

"-are not you and Derek. Don't you understand why he was avoiding this for so long?"

"I... I don't know what to think anymore," Stiles groaned dropping his head into hands.

"Do you want this?" Isaac asked quietly trying to soothe his friend.

"Yes!" Stiles answered without hesitation his head snapping up. "I've always wanted this. But he- he pushes me away," he sighed looking like a kicked puppy.

"Uh-huh, that's my nephew always running from the good in his life," Peter said hugging Isaac around shoulders. "Maybe you should talk to him."

Stiles whined. "And what should I tell him? Hi Derek, why haven't you fucked me yet?" he asked sarcastically.

"A little rough at the start," Peter smirked and then cocked his head a little. "Oh it seems our wolf is awake."

Isaac smiled. "I'll keep my fingers crossed."

"Thanks," Stiles smiled back, his shoulders tense. "I'm gonna... you know," he added leaving the wolves alone. He stopped behind the corner to think about it some more, but heard something else instead.

"So," Peter turned at Isaac smiling wickedly, "you love me?"

Isaac's face went red and his eyes comically widened.

"You heard that?" he peeped shyly.

"You sounded more convinced before."

"I was. I mean I am," Isaac blurted out quickly.

Peter smiled softly hugging him closer, so the younger wolf couldn't see his face. Although he felt hot breath on his neck. "I love you too," Peter whispered into his ear making Isaac's heart do some back flips.

Stiles stood there with a big smile on his face for a little longer and then left quietly.

 

* * *

 

"You're awake?" Stiles knocked on the hard wood trying not to feel so nervous.

"Yeah, come in."

"Um, hi," Stiles stood there back pressed against the door, heart on the sleeve.

Derek frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, why should be anything wrong? Everybody keeps asking me that. But I would say it's a fucking mess, although that's not probably the best wording. And now you don't have an idea what I'm talking about, so you're doing that weird thing with your eyebrows and man please say something or I won't shut up-"

"Stiles," Derek interrupted him with a confused smile.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's you."

Stiles looked up at Derek, who had an honest expression on his face and looked hot like hell without a shirt and Stiles should really focus.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. "You speak like this only when you're nervous or excited."

"It's a little bit of both," Stiles smiled sadly. "Never mind. How do you feel?"

"I'm completely healed," Derek didn't comment the change of subject. "I wanted to take off the bandages before you came in."

"Oh," Stiles nodded looking around the room innocently. "You wanna help?"

"Yeah," Derek sat up. "I can't reach the knot on my back."

Stiles gulped and blushed at the word knot, but came closer. He put one knee on the bed and leaned closer looking over Derek's shoulder at the small bundle, baring his neck in the process.

Derek took a deep breath filling his nostrils with his mate's scent. Stiles smelled like pears, sun and home. Derek was a little bit addicted to that smell. The hands worked slowly, cold fingertips brushing against his skin as the bandages were taken off.

However, when Stiles was finished, he didn't move back. Carefully, one shaking hand touched his stomach where the wound was.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," Derek turned his head meeting the brown gaze. They were only inches away.

"I know."

"Why are you apologizing then?" Derek smirked closing his fingers around Stiles' wrist pulling him closer. Stiles quickly put a hand on his shoulder to keep balance.

"It's a habit."

"That's a stupid habit," Derek growled playfully entwining his fingers with Stiles'.

"Derek," Stiles suddenly pulled back stopped by their jointed hands. "I- We need to talk."

"About?" Derek frowned, but didn't let go.

"You. Me. You and me. Us," Stiles babbled smiling shyly.

"I think we could call it differently," the man smirked pulling him closer again.

"How?" Stiles breathed eyes flicking to the other's lips.

"Mates," Derek said and leaned closer to-

* * *

* * *

 

Stiles sat up with a jerk. He looked around himself frantically, breathing fast. The book Peter had left in Derek's room was lying on the sheets innocently and Stiles was sure he fell asleep reading about the Alpha pair.

"Oh my god," he whispered running a hand through his hair which were now longer, because Erica forbid him to get a haircut under the threat that she'll paint his nails neon pink in his sleep.

He could believe it was a dream, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the meaning of it. There were words whirling in his head, some of them taken out of context, the others just a buzz.

"Oh my god, oh my god," he was babbling under his breath rocking from front to back, knees tucked under his chin. "Peter!" he shouted when he calmed down a little.

"Yes?" the man walked into his room without knocking and sat down on the bed as if he had been doing something like that every day.

"Who's in the house?" Stiles asked, his voice trembling.

"Just us, Derek took the others for an early run," Peter answered frowning at the boy under the sheets. "Are you okay? You're really pale," he said reaching out his hand to touch Stiles' forehead.

Stiles closed his eyes leaning into the touch with a sigh. Under other circumstances he would jerk away, but he was too confused right now.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked again looking genuinely worried.

"Is Isaac your mate?" Stiles burst out.

"What?" the man chuckled weakly pulling his hand away. "What gave you that idea?" he asked looking away.

"I don't know," Stiles shook his head, "I'm sorry. I was reading this book and must fall asleep and then I had this weird dream and now I don't know what to think. Everything is such a mess," he sighed rubbing his temples.

"What dream?"

"I... I'm not sure. You were there and Isaac, he said that he lo- likes you and then I was in Derek's room feeling like an idiot which I do a lot when he's around, but we were talking about- about mates," he tried to explain, but he'd forgotten half of the dream already.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No, they are just fragments," he sighed.

Peter hummed softly and stood up. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast and we can talk. Sounds okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Stiles smiled slightly looking crestfallen.

 

* * *

 

"I should be happy," Stiles said and stuffed a pancake into his mouth, "that I found out I'm Derek's mate in my dream, but it's just really confusing," he huffed.

"And what's so confusing?" Peter chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"That it was only a dream," Stiles pointed a fork at him, "You can't trust your brain while sleeping."

"So you think your sleeping brain is just playing with you and in fact Derek still doesn't like you more than a pack mate and your undying crush on my nephew, which you don't know what to do with, is still there without a chance to be heard," Peter summarized it.

"When you say it like that I feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Stiles answered sarcastically swallowing another pancake with a frown.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Some advice maybe," the boy grimaced stabbing his plate.

"Go talk to him," Peter shrugged.

"And get my head ripped off? No, thanks," Stiles snored.

"Killing your breakfast won't help you," the man smirked, "You should talk to him... or sleep with him, I don't care."

"Ew! He's your nephew, how can you say it like that?"

"Stiles, stop complaining and do something or I'll tie you to Derek's bed," Peter warned and the glint in his eyes was enough to assure the boy he wasn't joking.

"Okaaay," he drew out, "but if you'll hear weird noises, it's your fault," he smiled wickedly and laughed when Peter rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

"We're back!" shouted Erica into the house cheerfully.

"We know!" Stiles and Peter answered from different parts of the building. The girl snickered and went to the kitchen for a soda before Isaac could drink them all.

Derek came inside after her, the boys still rolling outside in the mud. He took a deep breath and frowned. Slowly, he went into his room and froze in the doorway. Stiles was changing his sheets, humming _'Bad Moon Rises'_ like he belonged there.

"Oh, hi," he said when he noticed the man, "I didn't see you."

Derek just kept staring.

"Um," Stiles laid down a pillow, "should I leave?" he asked suddenly looking nervous.

"No," Derek shook his head waking up from his trance, "it's fine."

Stiles smiled happily returning to his work. "How was the run?" he asked and bent down to grab one corner of a blanket.

The wolf in Derek's chest howled. "Fine," he answered through gritted teeth trying not to throw the boy on the bed and fuck him through the mattress.

"Just fine?" Stiles chuckled fluffing up the pillows.

"Isaac bit Jackson's ear."

"In wolf's form I hope," Stiles sighed, "They're like little kids."

"Fortunately we have a great mum!" came a shout from downstairs.

"Shut up or you won't have a pie," the boy sang mockingly.

Derek snickered and sat down on the freshly made bed.

"Hey! I've just finished."

"Good work," Derek smirked patting the place next to him. Stiles sat down with a puff of air.

"How's your stomach?"

"Healed."

"That's great."

"Did you fall asleep with Peter's book?"

"How did you...? Yeah, I had pretty weird dreams last night."

"I heard your heart beat. What were you dreaming about?"

"Peter, Isaac, you mostly," Stiles shrugged. "It was a nice dream."

Derek smiled and laid down on the bed. "I thought you had a nightmare."

"No," Stiles chuckled looking at the man next to him, wondering if the dream was true.

"What?" Derek opened one eye.

"Nothing," the boy shook his head, "I just wanna try something."

"Hmm?"

"You have to keep your eyes closed."

"Okay," the man sighed and relaxed. Suddenly there was a light touch of lips on his, too short to be called a kiss. Derek opened his eyes quickly after the feel disappeared looking at Stiles' blushing face.

"I should," he looked away standing up to leave, but Derek grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed sitting down on his thighs so he couldn't escape.

"Um, please don't kill me?" Stiles peeped screwing his eyes shut. Then he felt Derek's lips on his. He squealed in surprise making the other smile into the kiss, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

The wolf hummed happily moving his hands along Stiles' sides and under his shirt.

"Wait," Stiles whispered after a moment and had to suppress a moan when Derek bit his neck. "Out. All of you," he said louder running his fingers through Derek's hair.

"They're gone," the man mumbled kissing his collarbone.

"All of them?" Stiles wanted to assure, but wrapped legs around Derek's waist without hesitation.

"Yeah, they won't hear you now."

"Oh thank God!" Stiles moaned loudly grabbing Derek's head to pull him into a heated kiss. They were rolling in the bed until they heard a ripping sound.

"Did you just?"

Derek straightened up looking down at Stiles and the two pieces of shirt. Quickly, he checked his hands, but no claws to be seen. Apparently he was a little bit more eager than he thought. Stiles smirked and sat up with the man in his lap.

"Hot," he whispered into his ear and bit down. Derek growled, but didn't move. He let Stiles explore and simply enjoyed the attention.

"Come on," Stiles laid back down, "I'm all yours."

That was the magic word.

 

* * *

 

It was a late afternoon when the pack came back. They found Derek with sleeping Stiles on him in the living room. The alpha sent them away with a low growl. Erica leaded the way to the kitchen and as soon as the door closed she started to dance around the room.

"Pay up, losers!" she said happily earning a growl from Jackson and forty bucks.

"Finally," Lydia sighed leaning against the kitchen units.

"Yeah," the others agreed and chuckled.

"Hey," Erica looked around, "where's Peter?"

"Who knows? Killing bunnies somewhere," shrugged Jackson.

"I'll find him," Isaac said turning the attention on himself.

"Okay, but keep it down, you don't want Derek to find you in a compromising situation, 'cause you were moaning too loud," Erica instructed him and laughed when the boy showed her the middle finger on his leave.

"That's gross," Jackson wrinkled his nose.

"Shut up," Lydia shushed him.

"Yeah, they can fuck even when you can't," mocked Erica knowing about Lydia withholding sex for a week. Suddenly they heard a loud moan from the next room and a bang.

"Gross," the boy repeated and Boyd chuckled.

"Get used to it," Lydia said, "Scott and Allison are here in two days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> The dream at the beginning (that lasted until the middle of the story, yeah I know) was mean from me, but it still ended well, so don't throw rocks, okay?  
> Leave a comment or kudos  
> Love you

**Author's Note:**

> And you have to wait for the second chapter for that :D  
> Let me know what you think while waiting, thanks


End file.
